


Contretemps

by Versolite



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Chains, Gen, Poison, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Oswald Cobblepot se réveille dans un mauvais état, dans un endroit inconnu... [inachevé]





	Contretemps

Ce n’est pas un soleil d’été qui frappa ses paupières et le réveilla. Ce n’est pas non plus une lueur blanche et matinale, mais le gris de l’après-midi réverbéré sur des murs à la propreté terne, dans une chambre inconnue. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un mal de crâne et, en portant la main à sa tête, ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de froid et humide. Une serviette trempée d’eau glacée. Il l’écarta en se redressant pour prendre la pleine mesure de son erreur : lui aussi était trempé, trempé de chaud jusqu’au plus aigu des tempes. Il se recoucha pour calmer le vertige qui venait de le prendre. Appuyée contre l’oreiller, reposée et immobile, la fièvre paraissait plus docile et la douleur se tenait tranquille. Pourtant, malgré la nécessité immédiate de reposer ses muscles endoloris, il avait conscience qu’il devait partir de cet endroit, quel qu’il fût.

Des pas. Il tourna la tête à temps pour voir la porte se fermer derrière quelqu’un. Il n’avait pas eu le temps d’apercevoir cette personne mais l’autre, pleinement, avait pu constater qu’il s’était réveillé. Et si cette personne ne l’interrogeait pas, si elle était partie dans l’immédiat sitôt après l’avoir vu ouvrir les yeux, alors les possibilités n’étaient pas illimitées - elle était allée chercher quelque chose - ou quelqu’un. Si déjà l’urgence de partir le tiraillait, l’alerte était à présent entière. Ce n’était plus qu’une question de secondes avant que la porte ne s’ouvre de nouveau, et qu’il se retrouve à la merci d’un hôte inconnu.

En écartant les couvertures d’un coup de pied, il entendit un cliquetis étrange.

Une chaîne. Eh merde...

Une arme. Il lui fallait se défendre. Trois coups d’œil autour de lui ; rien, évidemment, seulement le contact froid de la serviette abandonnée sur les draps, un gobelet rempli d’eau sur la table de chevet, une bassine en plastique - rien pour l’appuyer. Il perçut un éclat sur la table, se redressa pour voir - pourquoi diable était-il si lent ? et reconnut son monocle, la chaîne soigneusement enroulée autour des courbes. Le voir détaché de sa veste sans que ce soit de son fait l’étourdissait. À présent qu’il y pensait, il portait chemise et pantalon, mais son manteau, ses chaussures, son haut de forme, en un mot ses affaires n’étaient visibles nulle part. Pas même un parapluie à portée

\- Ne bougez pas tant, monsieur Cobblepot. Votre organisme n’est pas encore prêt à suivre le mouvement, ce serait imprudent.

Il tourna la tête pour voir le nouveau venu. Mille morts le frappèrent : c’était Bruce Wayne. En le voyant frémir, celui-ci sourcilla, préoccupé :

\- Rallongez-vous, insista-t-il.

Cobblepot s’exécuta à regret - non parce qu’on le lui intimait, mais parce qu’il se sentait tourner de l’œil, et parce que la situation ne lui permettait pas beaucoup plus. Wayne le considéra en silence, son larbin aux talons, tandis que le Pingouin se couchait sur le côté, luttant contre les forces qui le quittaient.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? émit-il en un grognement étranglé.

\- Monsieur, intervint le domestique, s’avançant pour prendre la serviette qu’il voyait sur les draps, vous devriez...

\- C’est pas à toi que je parle, le laquais ! répliqua Oswald en se redressant d’un élan.

\- Laissez, Alfred, dit calmement Wayne. Je pense que monsieur Cobblepot et moi allons devoir parler.

\- Je suis à votre disposition si nécessaire, monsieur Wayne.

Le majordome partit d’un pas digne et droit.

-Wayne, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? attaqua directement le Pingouin sitôt la parte refermée. Pouvez-vous m’expliquer ce que je fais ici ??

\- De quoi vous rappelez-vous ?

\- C’est moi qui vous interroge.

\- Il faut bien que je sache où vous vous situez, pour que mon récit aille droit au but.

\- Bon Dieu ! J’administrais une ouverture spéciale à la Banquise, si vous voulez savoir. D’ailleurs, il me semble bien que vous y étiez, non ?

Il se souvenait très nettement d’avoir vu ce petit prétentieux de Wayne faire son tour dans son casino. Il en avait fait la remarque à Ogilvy, il ne savait plus laquelle exactement, mais il était persuadé de l’avoir noté.

\- En effet, répondit Wayne.

\- C’était hier soir, le grand crû de Gotham était invité, et... et...

\- Et ?

\- Il y avait ce garçon que des gosses de riches ennuyaient. Je... je ne me rappelle de rien d”autre.

Les mots étaient prononcés dans une colère froide, mais l’agitation de Cobblepot était bien plus grande que ce qu’il laissait paraître. Il avait beau retourner sa mémoire, le reste du cours des événements ne lui paraissait qu’en conceptions insaisissables, qu’en séries de scènes et d’images qu’il ne parvenait pas à relier. Wayne lui épargna le supplice de devoir l’interroger.

\- Eh bien, pour retracer toute l’affaire, des criminels d’un clan répondant au nom d’High Wheels vous a attaqué hier.

Wayne jaugea la réaction de Cobblepot. Un simple froncement de sourcil, aucun signe de reconnaissance.

\- Ils ont profité des festivités pour s’infiltrer en tant qu’invités, et leur cible était ce jeune homme que vous évoquiez plus tôt. Vous ne seriez sans doute pas capable de replacer son nom ?

\- David. David quelque chose...

\- Vous vous en rappelez, constata Wayne, surpris. Eh bien, ça explique peut-être ce qui a suivi. Voyez-vous, ce clan est connu pour employer des armes construites sur un système de rotation et équipées de lames, généralement enduites de poisons mortels. Et leur cible ce soir-là était le jeune David. Il se trouve que vous lui parliez à ce moment-là et, voyant les agresseurs, vous vous êtes interposé.

Le Pingouin écoutait, de plus en plus atterré, le récit qu”il était en train de lui faire.

\- C’était inattendu... vous avez reçu un coup à l’épaule. La blessure n’avait rien de dangereux en elle-même, mais le poison était plus inquiétant. Heureusement, les criminels ont eu fort à faire avec l’intervention de la police et du jeune Nightwing. Quant à vous, si vous n’aviez pas été immédiatement pris en charge, je ne donnais pas cher de votre peau. On essaye de vous stabiliser depuis mercredi, mais il n’y a que ce matin que votre état a semblé s’améliorer

\- Mercredi ? Le gala était hier soir.

\- Il était mardi soir.

\- Oui, c’est bien ce que je dis, s’agaça le Pingouin

\- Je ne m'étonne pas que vous ne placiez pas le cours des événements, si votre notion du temps s’est perdue à ce point. Nous sommes vendredi.

\- Vendr... ?

Le Pingouin pensait déjà, affolé, à toutes les affaires laissées en suspens. Il détestait le sentiment de confusion qui le saisissait : il voulait seulement profiter d’un jour de célébration pour quelques bénéfices, et voilà qu’il se réveillait chez l’un de ses pires rivaux après avoir été agressé. Il n’arrivait pas seulement à prendre tout à fait la mesure de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Tout cela n’était que des mots ; appuyés par son état, certes, mais encore trop peu concrets pour qu’il l’accepte. Le seul choix qui restait à sa portée était de continuer d’interroger :

\- Vous n’êtes tout de même pas en train de me chanter que j’ai perdu trois jours ??

\- Si c’est tout ce qui vous inquiète... Nous pensions que vous ne survivriez pas.

\- Le gamin, il va bien ? s’enquit soudain le Pingouin.

La question lui avait échappé. Pas qu’il s’en souciait - non, ce n’était probablement pas le cas. Il se souvenait à peine du nom du petit, il n’aurait pas su discerner ses traits de ceux d’un autre, mais il fallait bien qu’il sache si son intention avait été vaine.

\- Oui.

Le Pingouin sentit un soulagement inexprimable le traverser, qu’il ne laissa pas trahir sur son visage. Wayne hésita.

\- Grâce à vous, ajouta-t-il.

\- Grâce à ma stupidité, répliqua Cobblepot du tac au tac. Gardez votre ton conciliant pour les orphelins que vous sauvez, Wayne.

Il appuya sur ses mains pour se redresser. L’expression de Wayne se figea et il approcha hâtivement, mais les paroles ironiques d’Oswald l’arrêtèrent brièvement :

\- La discussion était charmante, en tout cas. Vous m’enverrez la note d”hôpital.

\- Attendez, vous...

La chaîne cliqueta à sa cheville, ne laissant pas à Wayne le loisir d’achever. Cobblepot avait oublié sa présence. Il lança un regard noir à Wayne.

\- Ça, par contre, Wayne, ça va commencer à vous poser des problèmes.

\- Si vous m’aviez laissé finir, j’aurais pu vous dire que vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Votre état ne vous le permet pas, je ne sais même pas si vous seriez capable de quitter cette chambre seul.

\- Vous voulez parier ??

La dernière syllabe avait filé, étranglée. Le Pingouin était debout, le défiant du regard, et la chaîne suivant mollement la trajectoire de son pied.

\- Maintenant, détachez-moi.

\- Des gens veulent votre peau. L’industrie des High Wheels a été contrariée de vous voir compromettre ses plans. Si vous sortiez, même intact, votre vie serait menacée

Oswald ne voulait même pas savoir d’où Wayne détenait de telles informations.

\- Et alors ? Vous croyez m’apprendre quelque chose de neuf ? Tout le monde veut la mort de tout le monde dans cette foutue ville. Ça vous étonne qu’un membre de la pègre loc...

\- Lâchez la barre du lit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Lâchez la barre du lit. Vous voulez partir, non ? Vous n’allez pas l’emporter avec vous.

Le regard du Pingouin se durcit. Sa poigne s’affaiblit, avant que sa main ne s’écarte précautionneusement du sommier.

\- Vous me détenez contre mon gré. Je me fiche de vos leçons, Wayne. Là, vous dépassez les bornes. Si je vous entends encore refuser de me laisser partir, le prochain coup de fil que je passerais sera au commissariat.

\- Je l’ai fait pour vous protéger, Cobblepot. Vous n’auriez pas été en sûreté dans un hôpital, avec ces assassins dans Gotham.

Le Pingouin émit un «tch» dédaigneux et son regard s’aventura en direction de la bibliothèque, sans doute pour lui laisser le temps d’une répartie satisfaisante. Wayne profita de l’inattention manifeste de Cobblepot pour l”examiner. Il campait fermement sur ses jambes, mais son regard se faisait fuyant, ses paupières filantes. N’eut été que sa voix agressive, Bruce n’aurait rien soupçonné de son état.

\- Oh, je vois, ironisa le Pingouin, saisissant son regard. Le fils prodige de Gotham aidant et protégeant son prochain, et non moins que son rival. Le si héroïque Bruce Wayne... Je vois clair dans votre jeu. Si vous croyez que je vais me faire l’outil de votre publicité...

\- Je me fous de la publicité. Rallongez-vous, vous vous faites du mal inutilement.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?? Mais vous croyez tromper qui ? Je ne vous aurais pas aidé, moi, alors arrêtez votre mascarade.

\- Ce n’est pas une mascarade ! Vous m’inquiét...

Le regard du Pingouin venait de se troubler alors qu’il vacillait. Bruce s’y attendait ; il n'eut qu’un bond à faire pour le saisir sous les aisselles et empêcher sa chute. Il passa avec difficulté son bras autour de son épaule et l’aida à se relever ; Cobblepot toussa, abasourdi.

\- Qu-qu’est-ce qui m'arrive ? balbutia-t-il tandis que Bruce l’asseyait sur le lit.

Ses cheveux coulaient sur son front et ses yeux, mouillés de sueur ; rester assis lui donnait le tournis. Il laissa malgré lui Wayne le rallonger sur le lit, ne pouvant articuler qu’un grognement soulagé lorsqu’il retrouva le contact des oreillers.

\- Je sais que ce n’est pas plaisant, Cobblepot, mais nier votre état ne l’arrangera pas, dit sèchement Wayne en ramassant la serviette pour la plonger dans la bassine.

\- Foutez-moi la paix, Wayne. Vous ne connaissez pas mon milieu. Vous êtes un gosse de riche, vous ne savez pas ce que c’est de se masquer pour s’éviter les emmerdes. L’hypocrisie, ça, par contre, c’est - haaaa...

Wayne le regarda pousser ce dernier halètement, surpris, alors qu’il déposait la serviette de nouveau froide sur son front. Cobblepot avait réussi à montrer un contrôle remarquable quelques minutes auparavant. L’expansion du poison dans ses veines, ses jours entiers de délire, de souffrance et de fièvre, la confusion de son réveil n’avaient pas réussi à faire taire sa grande gueule ; mais ces fanfaronnades étaient finies, de toute évidence. Wayne eut un hochement de tête pensif et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Wayne, attendez !

Il se retourna. Le Pingouin avait à peine tourné la tête vers la porte, et la serviette légèrement glissé sur son front. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Sans rien exprimer, la protestation était palpable dans son attitude.

\- Je vais seulement chercher Alfred, dit calmement Bruce.

  
Cobblepot ne répondit rien ; sa tête se tourna seulement vers la fenêtre. Bruce hésita avant de l’approcher, tirant une chaise à côté du lit. La respiration du Pingouin était plus calme, lente ; articulée. Malgré l’épuisement dans lequel il se trouvait probablement, il ne fermait pas les yeux. Bruce remit correctement la serviette sur son front.

  
\- Essayez de dormir, Cobblepot. On s’occupe de vous.


End file.
